February 29th
by Sho And Tell
Summary: A tale of a certain tensai's birthday, a day that comes once every four years. How special will this one be? Pretty special, it turned out...


This is my first ever completed fanfiction to ever go online. It is my first oneshot, my first Prince of Tennis story starring Fuji, and I wrote this in only half an hour, in honor of Fuji's once-every-four-years birthday!!

**I don't own Prince of Tennis**. If I did, Ryoma would be 16 and romantically involved with someone, with love triangles and drama within Seigaku's team...

I'm ashamed to say that I haven't read PoT in a long time, nor did I get very far in the series. So if anything's off, blame it on my lack of knowledge. The characters may be a little OC as well...

Oh, and this is a shonen ai fic. As in, boy-on-boy action. Nothing too heavy, though. But if you don't like it, don't read it.

Enjoy!!

* * *

Fuji was a pretty popular guy. Everyone liked him; he was handsome, nice, and one of the respected regulars on Seigaku High's tennis team. 

So it really wasn't surprising that he had a secret admirer.

When he woke up on a particular Friday, he was almost too groggy to notice that his alarm clock was spewing out some mushy love song, instead of the usual obnoxious beeping. Huh.

He took a shower and found that his shampoo had been replaced with Herbal Essences: Rose Hips. Apparently someone decided that he would smell like flowers today.

And when he opened his fridge to cook up breakfast, he found that it was full of wasabi sushi, apples, and Inui Juice. It was here that he began to suspect something, because the wasabi was shaped like hearts, the apples were engraved with hearts, and surprise—the Inui Juice was red and tasted somewhat like strawberries…

When he arrived at school for early morning tennis practice, he opened his locker to find an incredibly corny love poem taped to the door. And a shower of little red and pink hearts fell from his jacket as he pulled it on.

By now, he'd come to the conclusion that Japan had changed White Day to his birthday. Which was completely unfair, since it only came around once every four years. Either that, or he had some crazy stalker that somehow managed to break into his house and leave little floaty hearts in their wake. Or maybe Cupid decided to take up residence in his house.

Captain Tezuka approached him at the end of the day, challenging him to a match; he agreed quickly, eager to show the boy what he'd learned since their last match.

He won, much to his delight. It wasn't often that he won against Tezuka, and to win on his birthday—it was truly lucky.

When he went home, he found that the entire house was littered with paper hearts and mushy poems scattered everywhere. He looked around uneasily as he stuffed it all into the trash, feeling as if he was being watched.

He took another shower with the Herbal Essences shampoo, and finished the rest of the Inui Juice. He wondered if he'd been right, not to throw an elaborate birthday party this year. He simply was getting too old for them, and besides, it was a hassle.

His phone beeped, revealing a text from a withheld number. _**Go outside**_, it said.

And he, being fearless as he was, grabbed his racket and stepped out the door, wondering if he was to meet Cupid face-to-face at last.

He shouted when a loud noise scared the crap out of him, his racket clattering onto the front steps. The sky lit up as noisy spots of color burst into the sky. He stared, mesmerized; he loved fireworks. _So maybe Cupid isn't so bad after all._

And quite suddenly, Tezuka was in front of him, a rare smile on that stoical face of his. "Fuji."

The smiling regular froze, stunned to hear his first name uttered from those lips. And even more so when the captain produced a small black box.

"Open your present."

Fuji very nearly choked on his own spit. "Present?!" _The __**Captain**__ got me a present?!_

"Hai." No joking in those serious brown eyes. Fuji grasped the box and opened it, his sharp blue eyes flying wide open as he looked inside. It was shiny, it was round, it was a thick band of silver—a promise ring.

"I got you a present," Tezuka said, holding up his pinky finger. "But there's a string attached." A thin red string connected from the ring to his pinky, which sported a completely ridiculous, frilly red bow.

No words were needed; Fuji jumped on the captain and it was all hugs and kisses from then on. Keeping it PG-13, folks.

* * *

A few hours later, as they were sitting under the stars… 

Fuji suddenly remembered something. "….So you were the one that snuck into my house and left all the hearts and the red everywhere?"

"….What are you talking about?" Tezuka looked genuinely confused as he slipped his glasses back onto his nose. "How would I get into your house?"

The bush next to them wiggled and emitted what sounded largely like a squeak.

_Whisper, whisper._"Nya, they're onto us!"

"Idiot! You gave our position away!!"

"There's a 90 percent chance that the captain will _not_ punish us severely during practice tomorrow."

"Fsshhhh….how are you so sure? We stole Fuji's camera, after all…"

"Oi! Don't say that when other people can hear!"

"Because there is a 99 percent chance that Fuji and the captain will have a good night."

"…..I think my Ponta's coming back up….."

"………" The Seigaku regulars peeked out of their bush to see Fuji glaring murderously at them.

"_You were the ones who snuck into my house!! And what have you done to my camera?!?!_"

They all froze, then Ryoma gave the older boy an impish grin, his eyes twinkling mischievously. "Mada mada dane, Fuji-senpai.…the captain is waiting!"

Then they all ran for it.

"Come back here, you bast—mmph!" It took approximately 2.472106938 seconds for Fuji to melt when he was pulled into strong arms, a pair of soft lips meeting his own.

Tezuka pulled back, his voice husky and his glasses skewed. "….I think Inui might be right, after all…." He smiled when a pretty shade of red rose to Fuji's cheeks. Stepping back, he bowed and gestured to the door. "After you."

_Click._

Ryoma grinned as he lowered Fuji's camera. Oh, they would have fun with this blackmail material. The possibilities….this stuff was gold!

He pocketed the gadget and sauntered home, whistling merrily. _A Ponta, and this day would be perfect._

Behind him, just before the door closed, he heard Tezuka's voice.

"By the way, Happy Birthday, Fuji…."

* * *

Sigh... I love Ryoma X3 

Reviews are appreciated!!


End file.
